World of Chaos
by Paradox Snake
Summary: Dead bodies filled the cell and again they turned their wands onto the group. Huddled together, they held each other as they went through pain. Pain that seemed to never stop. It will never stop. (When will it finally stop?) Welcome to the World of Chaos. SLOW UPDATES


**So, this is a story that is based on a book I do not own; owned by J. K Rowling.**

 **I don't update too fast (slow typer) but I'm free whenever. So, if you have any ideas; tell me. If you want to give me a portion of the book you want in here, then that is fine! Thanks.**

* * *

HE laughed sadly, an air of insanity waved around him. All those around him also looked sadly at the group. His hysterical laughs turned into cries but his eyes shed no tears. It was too late for tears, their torture has gone for too long. Screams of terror filled the halls. Everyone fell to the ground with tears of mourning as another fell dead. Another fell dead to the insanity that cursed these halls.

All those around him also had an air of insanity, for it is normal when you are tortured beyond belief. Normal for them to cackle at the worst tortures, normal for them to feel no pain. It is normal for them to never react to the cruel words. The cruel words those in front of their cell say.

(Too bad, so sad)

Mock sympathy filled the people in front of the cell. Their hands over their hearts and said their phrase again. TOO BAD, SO SAD. Again and again, they repeated so many times it got stuck in their heads. Pity shined in their eyes even if they are the cause of their pain. Pain that seems to never stop.

Dead bodies filled the cell and again they turned their wands onto the group. Huddled together, they held each other as they went through the pain. Pain that seemed to never stop. It will never stop.

(When will it finally stop?)

"You're a traitor to the light, Harry Potter! You should've never lived that night." One of the people in front of the cell said - Ginevra Weasley, he recognized. Her long red hair seemed to collect the blood around the cell. Insanity shined in her eyes. She wasn't human, the closest thing to what she was is a monster.

(What happened to the girl he used to love?)

A woman that looked like the Ginerva, but older also stood in front of the cell. "I should've never given birth to you, Ron Weasley." The women said, the mother figure in his life - Molly Weasley. She also seemed to be surrounded by insanity, yet it is more repressed. The boy next to himself seemed to freeze up in shock.

(Was his whole life a lie?)

Words of taunting seemed to spill out of the two mouths. They kept saying their disappointment in them. The golden trio, Dumbledore's pets. Ron Weasley next to the boy-who-lived, hugging close, crying tears of clear depression. His red hair seemed to cover his eyes. Hermione Granger next to the red-headed boy, screaming with all she has into his shoulder. Her hair flattened against her face, hiding it from view. Harry Potter, the boy-who-was-betrayed, sat next to Ron with a blank stare. Black hair that just seemed to be dyed red with blood.

(Aren't they so broken?)

Ron Weasley once was a jealous prat, once was a betrayer. Once was like all the others outside of their cell. Then he started to think, which the ruler, Albus Dumbledore, did not want. He thought as to why he betrayed his best friend, his _first_ friend. Why did he abandon him when the cup spilled his name out? Thoughts floated in his head. This is when he started to oppose his Dumbledore, the Lord of the Light. Started to oppose those he once called mother and father. Once called sister.

This is when he got thrown in his cell. Where he was tortured for being a _betrayer_. Wasn't he broken enough? They used only light spells, but it hurt so _much_. How could good spells hurt more than evil spells? He again thought to what is evil and what is good. He had all the time in the world, so he started to find a way out. Find a way to apologize to those he betrayed. He just needed to _find a way_. When he thought he found a way out, he was thrown into another cell. A cell where others were. Where the people he betrayed were. Tears crowded his eyes and he hugged his friends; he said sorry.

(He's so sorry. Forgive him.)

Hermione Granger once was a bossy know-it-all. Once was a girl that wanted to learn everything she got her hands on. Once was a girl who looked up to authority figures like they were gods. Soon, her brain became too fast, became too big. It started to learn things that others labeled _dark_. Those around her started to become scared of her. Scared of her _potential_. Her potential to be the strongest witch of the 20th century.

They betrayed her for her smarts. Betrayed her for her thinking ability. For her big brain. Those outside her cell, outside into the real world, _fear_ her. Fear her potential to be a big threat, maybe even a bigger threat then _Lord Voldemort_. They could've had her as an ally. Had her as a researcher. Yet, they decided to act on their fear and banished her to a cell with others. Others that seem so broken. So _betrayed_.

(She is smart. Defeat her.)

Harry Potter once was a naive little boy. So naive of how people act. How people can betray you for that smallest thing. He once wanted recognition, wanted to have somebody want _him_. He thought he finally got that when a half-giant burst through his relative's door. Finally, go it when his _savior_ saved him from his own personal hell. Where he thought he finally got positive looks. Positive love for who he is. The-boy-who-lived. Yet, the boy-who-lived is a _lie_. A bedtime story created for small children.

Years passed and challenges were conquered. He was still so happy about having a _family._ That all disappeared when they threw him away. Called him a dark lord. Called him _evil_. If they wanted a dark lord, they're going to get it. He's done with this game of chess. They threw him in a cell, threw him into a cell where he's slowly going insane with others. Other people who joined him in this hell. He is going to come out. He is going to _kill_. Nobody is allowed to stop him from taking his revenge.

(He is powerful. Fear him.)

(The Golden Trio)

Draco Malfoy seemed to stay in the corner, staring into space with his silver eyes. Blond hair was a mess from it's usual slicked back look. Luna Lovegood smiled with her wispy look, insanity clear for those around too see. Pixie eyes seemed to look through the souls of the trio; hope in her eyes. Susan Bones seemed to shine with betrayal at the wall. Her own auntie betrayed her for the 'law'. Neville Longbottom stared at the floor blankly. His mind running miles per minute, thinking of a way to get out of here. That's all he's been doing for years. It's not time yet.

(How do they get out of here?)

He once was _a pompous brat_. Once was spoiled beyond _belief_. Once was _privileged_. Used to join a _dark lord._ One of the greatest dark lords of the century. Draco Malfoy once was a Death Eater. A brand on his arm as he called a filthy half-breed, _my lord_. He was ashamed of himself. Now, however, he is proud. He is proud that he used to not like to _light side_. Proud that he hated those disgusting muggles, _ants_ to his superior status.

He was sent here because he once was a death eater. Branded like a _slave_. Even when he turned spy for the _all things good and light_. He hates himself. He questions all his life decisions.

(He is proud. Discard him.)

Luna Lovegood is crazy; others say. She makes up imaginary creatures; everyone but this insane group, says. Everything she says is all made up. Everyone she talks to is insane. Every creature she talks too is imaginary. Yet, what if it is all a mask? A mask that hides her ability. Her ability that makes her insane. An ability that has everyone fear her. Everyone wanting to _use her_.

Her childhood friend betrayed _her_. A childhood friend that never saw through the mask. The childhood friend that tossed her aside like a broken object. The childhood friend that never saw her coming. It was all planned. Getting tossed in this invisible cage of her visions. It was all planned.

(She is crazy. Taunt her.)

Susan Bones, she doesn't deserve this fate. She once was a lowly _Hufflepuff_. Once was a peaceful person. She was a beautiful girl that all the purebloods wanted. For, her connections to the corrupted Ministry of Magic was great. She once blushed at the simplest compliments. Now, she is full of revenge. Full of hate.

She was betrayed by the one she trusted the most. Her auntie. For those stupid, insane, corrupt, _laws_.

(She is vengeful. Hate her.)

Neville Longbottom is believed to be a squib. A creature without magic. Not human or sentient. Just a mindless monster. He has no feelings. He has no life. He just _is._ When he started to show magic, it was believed to be weak. He might've been the boy-who-lived if he was a half-blood. Might've been manipulated if he was born a day after.

Then, as Harry Potter was thrown into jail, he was declared as the savior. He can't hold this untold weight. The weight of the world. He wished and he wished he could join his friends in the depths of hell. He got his wish come true when he refused to follow the Old Man. The Manipulative Man. The Person Behind The Scenes. Albus Dumbledore.

(What did they do to get this horrible fate?)

There once was a normal house in a very normal neighborhood. This house was like every other house on the street. The same colors while being line up in a straight line. It was very _normal_. Well, to them it is. To others, the _sameness_ bothers them. Look at the lines of houses that look exactly the same. How could you find your own house?

Anyway, this house was not the same as others. They have one thing different. This house has a very _freaky_ nephew. A nephew that does very Strange Things. So, whenever a Strange Thing happens, they blame it on this nephew. That's if anyone knew he existed. The only time people see this nephew was in the backyard. He doesn't go to school. Doesn't learn anything. Yet, he can do math equations like a math genius.

(Yet, he can read as fast as a falcon dives.)

So, we zoom into this little boy, that seems about eight years old, and we observe. Who knew that he could be so interesting?

(What is his name?)

( _**Harry Potter**_ )

Harry Potter, famous for something he didn't do. Famous for something he doesn't remember. Something he doesn't _want_ to remember. He doesn't know his fame. He doesn't know Magic. Just that he does Strange Things. Strange Things like making his relatives _hurt_. Making his relatives follow his _orders._ He's famous for something that his mother did. Something that the wizarding world views as _dark magic._ Evil magic. Things that they don't understand. This discrimination hurts Lady Hecate. Making her fade into the void.

(Who is Lady Hecate?)

(The Goddess who gave us our magic.)

This is Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived. The savior of the wizarding world. Lady Hecate blessed this childe, hoping he could save magic. Yet, time passed and when he learned of magic, he wasn't going to be that oblivious little child that the leader of light was looking for. He isn't going to be that boy anymore. Someone that could easily be manipulated and betrayed.

(He defeated the Dark Lord.)

(There goes our last hope for magic.)

With his friends, he was betrayed and thrown in a cell. A cell filled with six others. Others that were betrayed. Just. Like. Him. And like that, the humans lost their magic. Slowly but surely. It's all because they betrayed the childe of magic. The childe that seemed so lost. So _broken_. Then Luna Lovegood came into the picture. She had her usual wispy smile and had hope in her eyes. That's when she was revealed as a seer. "There is still hope in the world." She said with finality.

Her plan was to travel back in time. To a time where little Harry Potter wasn't as easy to manipulate. They would pray to Lady Hecate to send them in time and she was sure it was going to work. So, every day of every month of every year they prayed. They worshiped her. They loved her like a child to their mother. The plan succeeded. They were back in their twelve old bodies.

The house was as normal as it is usual. The wind blew as it normally would. Clouds floated in the sky, leaving only little blue spots of the sky left. It was as normal as it always is. A young boy seems to weed the garden with great skill. This boy has emerald eyes, that seem to glow with sorrow. Unusual for someone as young as he. Hurt glowed from the scars that covered his body.

He was as abnormal as he seemed. Abnormal as his fellow wizards and witches.

 _What happened to this poor child?_ Mother Magic asked her father and mother, Life and Death. Magic is not sentient, she also not like a rock, she is _alive_. Life created her personally, Death gave her eternal life or until magic dies. _This isn't what I planned for him. Send him back, please. Send him back to his younger body. Send his older soul to his younger soul._ Mother Magic asks again, and the wish was granted.

A bright light shined around the boy, his hair floated up and a white dot went to him. His eyes shined with a curious light, wondering what is happening. "Who are you?" The boy asks to the white dot. He has this feeling that it is a human, but not. The dot laughed at the boy, a sad laugh. " _I_ am you, but not. _I_ am you but from the future. _I_ am you but from a world very different from your normal one." The dot said with an air of mystery. "Let us join souls."

"How do we do that? How do we join our souls? Aren't they the same?" The boy questioned, again with an air of curiosity. The dot laughed a second time at the curious boy. "No, we are not the same. _I_ am you but older. So, _I_ have more experience; my soul is stronger, bigger." The white dot said through the light. The boy nodded in understanding and held the dot in his tiny hands. A gasp escaped the boy's mouth as the dot entered his chest.

A beam of light escaped his body as he closed emerald his eyes. The light disappeared as the boy opened his Avada green eyes. "I'm back!" He yelled in his mind with an insane smile.

The same thing happened to six other souls. Where they all yelled in their minds to each other. They are the children of Lady Hecate. They are the chosen ones. They will bring peace to this chaotic world. Destroying all in their path.

(IT'S TIME!)

W̵̱̬͔̟̯̓͆͐̀e̶̡̡͎̣̱̩͙̬̭̜͗ļ̵̗̼͉̭͍̮̠͈͕̺̻̜̙̹̘̱͔̊͝c̵̢̛̄͋̈̔͊͗̊̏̀̿̈́͋͌̕̚͘ö̴̧̧̪̲̖͉̥̯̝̣̮̙͙͕̙̹̱̺̤̳̱́̈͒̐͆̍̍̕̕̕͜͝m̴̧̢̢̧̨̻̻̘͇̺̝̮͉̰̰͇̗̦͙̫͉͙̗̪̾̃͆e̶̡̢̛̛̞͖̞̼̝͉̥͇̫̗̞̞̩̯̥̙͔̻̟̓̓̈́͊͋̋͛̈́̀̑̌̏̐̊̒̀̿͠ͅ ̷̨͕̯͍̑̂͑̆̈́͝ͅt̴͚́̐͛̽͋́͒̎̽͐̓̒̒͒̈́ǫ̵̨͉̮̟͔͕͇͈͈̻̗̒̏̋̊̈́̿̋̂͆̚̕͜͠ͅ ̵̨̛̛͚͖͖͖̦̰̝͓̼͎͇̟̖͙̞͇̜̬͚̻͕̉̊͋̔̔̽̾̓̈̋̅͆͊̐t̵̢̜̟̹̺̜͖̹̮̦̤͚̾̑h̵̨̢̬̫̰͔̠̩͕͔̜̺̬͎̩͕̜̀̿̄̈́͛͑̆̏̐̆͐̽̈́͐̈́͑͆̕̚͜͝e̵̡̛̛̫̫̗̱̲̖̣̺͙̞͗̆̽̽̏̽̈́̀̇̎͗̽̎̈́̒̉̉͗̕͠ͅ ̵̨̭̻̦̪͓̦̞͚͔͉̯͇̻̬̞͓̖̹͗͛͂̈̊̂̈̆̑̈́̔̄͌͆̾̇͜͝ͅW̶̧̲̖͚͔̟̬̔̓͂͂͛̓̒̆͐͂̒̾̽̋̑͌͛̓̾̾̉̚̚͝ȏ̸̬̦̑̓̇̽̾͝ṟ̵̡̭̫̤̱̗͔̗̺̹͉̬͎̤͇̪͜͝ļ̴̡̟͍̜̻̜̥͓͔͖͎̻̤͎̠̭̺̘̝̙͎͓̫̈́͋ͅͅd̷̦̝͉̻̺̟̰̱̠̳̙̦̜͚̋̐̄́̇͒̎͜͜ ̶̛̖͙̬͎̲̓̿͌̄̎̿̀̌̂́͊̅͗̃̚̚͘͜͠o̶̢̨̖̥̼͇̖̻͕͓͍̙̳̍͊́͗̓̊͗͋́͐̈́̋̈́͌͘̚͘͝f̷̡̦̗̳̫͙̲̹̗͇̾̓̀͗̚ ̵̗̙͇͔̫̺̳̳͓͉̤̳̆̎̓̑͗̈̈̃͜͠Ç̴̛̳̤̝̹̼̠̣͚͔̃h̴͉̼̪̠̦͈̝̰̬͇̭̭̣͍͕̮̝͚̼̀̄̓̔̐̇̊̿̔̔̒̆̇̓̌͂̑̏̃̓͒́͊̄̂͝ͅͅą̶̨̘̱͚̣͍͎̣̠̞̜̟̯̱̖͚̰̠͙̤͔̹͙̈̈́͜o̴̪̬͇̼͑͒͂̅̽̈́͗͛̊͌̏̑͋̍̀͒̏̏̄͆̚͝͠͝͝ş̶̘͍̳̤̲͔͕̳̜͓̬̱͔͔̰̼̱̖̤̹̓̄̉͛͆̈́̽͊͗̈́͛͘͘͜͜͜͜͠ͅ


End file.
